Bride of Chucky Recreated
by mysterious888
Summary: Set during Bride Of Chucky. What if Tiffany didn't get Chucky, what if another of Chucky's exes did? This is Robin and Chucky's story. Chucky x OC


**Chapter 1: Life After He Died**

I sat in the kitchen of my trailer, I lived there because I didn't really care, it was here or my boyfriend's house, I needed somebody to get over my last boyfriend of Highschool. It was a dark and stormy night, I'd just stitched this doll I'd got in the mail and did what the instructions said, to use a voodoo chant to 'wake it up', but it didn't work. I heard knocking on my door, it was my boyfriend, Damien, the Marilyn Manson wanna-be, or the Alice Cooper wanna-be.

He sighed "Hey Robin! C'mon let me in, I'll catch my death out here". I moved out of the way so he could get in, I muttered

"Promises, promises".

He smiled "So, how was your day?".

I said "Same old, same old".

I groaned "Damien, do you have to look like Marilyn Manson, or Alice Cooper for that matter?".

He nodded, and I asked "Wanna play?".

He jumped on my bed, placing the doll on his chest, I got changed into my bra and underwear, my hair tied in a bun. I layed down next to him as he tried grabbing my boobs, but the doll turned it's head a full 360 degrees, and look at Damien

"Nobody touches her, without MY permission!". He laughed as he ripped Damien's lip piercing out, causing blood to spill, he covered his head with one of my pillows and sat on his hand as he screamed, he turned to looked at me, I had bright green eyes with dark black hair.

He said, nervously "Hi".

I sighed "Hi. So, how've you been Chucky?".

He chuckled "Peachy".

I nodded, slightly smiling "Good for you, I've spent the last decade of my life alone".

As Damien stopped screaming and stopped moving, I picked Chucky up, as I asked

"So, I've not gone insane, you just use voodoo to possess the doll?". He nodded, looking down at my boobs and chuckled

"I missed you", I nodded and I put him down, I walked back into my room, with gloved hands and I picked Damien's body up and placed it into a box, I put a dressing gown on as I picked the box up and took it outside, to the river. I chucked it in as it floated away, I walked back into my trailer, closing the door.

Chucky was sat onto the seat by my chaise long, I crouched on my knees in front of him, he looked at me

"God, your beautiful, you know that?" he told me. He used to say things to me like that in Highschool.

I smiled at him "Thanks, Chucky. You know, I never stopped loving you, even after you died. Olivia and Esme lied when they said I wanted to end things".

He sighed "I thought they were lying, by the way they laughed as they said it".

I kissed his forehead and he looked over the toys I had

"Who's toys are they?".

I chuckled "I have those dolls for when my brother asks me to babysit my niece, Alex, she's 6".

I really did miss him, so much. After he died, a piece of myself was missing for 10 years, but he'd brought it back so now I felt whole. I'd gone to have a bath that night, as I sat there watching the news, they'd found his corpse, I sighed, there'd been two homicides that nights, a cop had his throat slashed, wasn't me, Damien's exposure to severe blood loss, wasn't me. I was wondering who had done the other homicide. Thoughts flew around in my brain like doves, I heard something being dragged along the floor, but I took no notice of it.

I really should've.

Seconds later, as I watching Bride Of Frankenstein, Chucky came in with a doll and a knife, I screamed and kicked him away. I should've jumped out of that bathtub, right then and there. But it gave him the advantage to push the T.V in the water, electrocuting me. I screamed as the volts and water shocked my body, once I was dead I sunk into the tub. When I woke up, I was the opposite of happy.

**Chapter 2: Whether I Liked It Or Not**

I'd woken up in one of my niece's dolls. He'd used voodoo to transfer my soul into the doll. It wasn't that bad, it did look like me, curled black hair with bright green eyes, like I did when I was human, I had these lovely nails, I wore a wedding dress with heels and my hair was tied back in a bun. I screamed as he turned around and grinned at me.

I yelled at him "YOU SON OF A BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!".

He chuckled as he said "Your mine now, doll!", he threw my mother's wedding ring at me, and said

"And if you know what's good for you, you are going love, honor and obey!".

I barked at him, my hands on my hips "I wouldn't marry you if you have the body of G.I Joe!".

He chuckled "Hey, Raggedy Ann, you looked in the mirror lately? Your hotter than I am!".

I scoffed, looking in the mirror and he was right, I was beautiful.

I sighed "You win, again. _Charles_". He hated being called Charles, I loved it anyway.

"Your the only person who calls me that, you know, Robin?". I smirked and nodded at him.

We'd eventually left the bathroom, and sat in my living room, I was reading _Voodoo For Dummies_, a book that would help us get our souls into human bodies, I already knew that,

Chucky, who sat on my kitchen counter, said "What ya looking for, babe?".

I sighed "I'm looking for a way to get our souls into our original human bodies".

He gasped "That's high level voodoo, and that's actually possible?".

I nodded "Aha! Page 300, and Page 302, on 300 there's a chant to revive something rotten to fresh and 302, there's the chant to get our souls into our original human bodies".

He sighed "Your are a genius, how do we get to Hackensack?".

I picked up my telephone "Leave that to me, I will get a willing person to get us to Hackensack".

After I'd gotten my sisters, Esme and Olivia, to drive us to Hackensack. I'd lied, saying that I was taking care of a friend who was mentally incapacitate. Whilst Chucky put my old body in a trunk, I gave myself a makeover, I wore a black cardigan on, I wore a gold necklace with my name on it, I wore some boots, ditching the heels, I wore some black tights. I put some makeup on, light pink lipstick on my lips and light pink eye shadow, with my long, curled black hair down to my waist, I walked into the living room with Chucky leaned against the trunk, he almost slipped as he saw me.

The two of us sat on my couch, I wrote a note and put it on the trunk, I looked out of the window

"They're here, what we do now?" I asked.

Chucky said "Barbie mode, frozen positions". He froze, doing a creepy smile, I was bored so I placed the back of my plastic hand on my forehead, looking up.

It was strange seeing my sisters again after so many years, they did used to tease me through the years, call me names, pull my hair, etc. Esme remarked

"Our slutty older sister is such a pig, right Via?".

Olivia said "They must be the dolls, I'll take them to the van and you carry the trunk".

Esme nodded, I was absolutely pissed that they'd call me a slut and a pig, Olivia picked Chucky and I up, and Esme took the trunk, containing my body, some clothes and the voodoo book.

**Chapter 2: The Drive-In**

Olivia and Esme had stopped at the drive-in, whilst Esme and Olivia went to get some snacks for the trip, Chucky and I sat in the backseat, I looked out of the window and I asked

"Is that your ex, Tiffany?". Chucky crawled to look out of the window

"Yeah it is", he pulled a knife out of his overalls,

"What the hell, I could use the exercise".

I scoffed "Where you born with that knife super glued to your hand or what?".

He asked, looking at me "What?".

I said "For god's sake Chucky, drag yourself into the 90's, stabbings went out with Bundy and Dahmer, you look like Martha Stuart with that thing!".

He asked "Who the fuck is _Martha Stuart_?".

"My idol! And what does Martha say when you have guests over and haven't have time to cook? You improvise!" I remarked.

I pulled a lighter from between one of the seats and Chucky passed me a Good Guy napkin, I said

"Come with me". We crawled out of the van and went over to Tiffany's car and I passed Chucky the lighter and the napkin and he placed the napkin in the gas slot and he lit the end of the napkin.

We quickly crawled back to the van as Chucky dropped the lighter, but I didn't know then, of course. As Tiffany panicked, the two of us waved at her. That set off attention, causing Esme and Olivia to get back to the van. The phone rang and it was my brother, Ryan, Esme put it on speaker and the call went like this...

"_What the hell, guys!"._

Esme sighed "We don't know what happened at the drive in!".

"_Alright, but there's worse things that's happening. Guys, Robin's missing..."._

Esme and Olivia gasped "What do you mean, missing?".

"_They found her trailer open and her T.V pushed into her bath, making it look like a suicide attempt"._

Esme sighed "Meet us at Niagara Falls, we could use your help Ryan".

**Chapter 3: Niagara Falls**

The two stopped at Niagara Falls at a little motel, Chucky and I sat on this seating on the edge of the room. This couple that had just married walked over to us, the woman picked me up

"She's so beautiful!" she exclaimed, then putting me down. She then picked Chucky up, groaning in disgust

"He has a face only a mother could love", that made me chuckle at bit, but nobody noticed.

Chucky looked at her "Hi, I'm Chucky and I wouldn't open my mouth if I were you!".

The woman squealed and dropped Chucky on the seat. They left and my sisters went to sleep later in the evening.

At around 11pm, I woke up to somebody tapping my shoulder, I jerked awake, it was Chucky.

"Wanna have some fun, babe?", I smiled at him as he helped me down and into the room, before I took my cardigan off and put it on the side. We snook into the room as they were having sex, I snook onto the bed and Chucky and I slit their throats. As the blood poured out, we pushed their bodies onto the floor, we stood in front of the fireplace in their room, as Chucky went over to the woman's body and got something, I stood there, waiting to see what would happen, he got on one knee and said

"Robin, will you be my bride?".

I gasped, "Yes, of course, Chucky I will!". I realized I was crying,

I remarked "Oh my god, I'm crying. I wonder if all the plumbing works".

Chucky said "Well, I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel like Pinocchio, right about now".

That turned me on "Oh..". So, in a nutshell, yeah we have sex that night.

Half way through, I said to Chucky "Have you got a rubber?".

He asked, beserked "Have I got a rubber?".

I said "Yeah..".

He said "Robin, look at me! I'm all rubber!".

I sighed "Oh yeah. But, wait, I thought you were plastic".

He said "Robin".

I said "Yeah?".

He sighed "Kiss me".

**Chapter 4: The Next Mornin'**

Chucky and I woke up the next morning, nude. I covered my boobs as he chuckled

"Morning, babe".

I sighed "Morning, we should get dressed and back into that room before Olivia and Esme realize we're gone". He nodded as he got into his clothes and as I got into my clothes. We quietly got back into the room and sat in our poses, I put my cardigan back on and then we left.

Chucky and I sat, frozen in the backseat, or as he liked to call it, Barbie Mode. Then Ryan showed up and we drove for a few more hours.

Ryan said "So, my theories are that one of you is a hostage and is unaware of the other's actions or your both insane". Esme and Olivia agreed with him as Ryan asked

"What's in the trunk?".

Esme turned to face him "Not sure, Robin asked us to deliver the dolls to a cemetery in New Jersey along with that trunk, I don't even wanna open it".

Esme turned to face the front seat as Ryan opened it, to see my corpse, he gasped, closing it quickly.

Esme smiled at him "Little bro, I wonder what we'd do without you".

He stuttered "W-Without me?". He pulled a gun out

"PULL OVER, RIGHT NOW!". Olivia pulled over as he raised the gun,

Esme said "Ryan, buddy. It's us, your sisters!".

He barked "I'm not your buddy!".

Olivia sighed "We don't wanna hurt you!".

He laughed, then barked "Yeah right, so then you can kill me, like with Robin!".

He opened the trunk and the two gasped  
"It wasn't us! We swear!" they said in unison.

Then Chucky and I came alive, we held our guns up, as Chucky said

"Nobody move!". They all looked at us, in shock and fear.

Ryan tried to run, but I held my gun higher "Your gonna die either way if you leave, now sit down!". He sat down, and Chucky said

"Move it, toots. MOVE IT!". Olivia drove away, fast. Esme moved into the backseat as Chucky moved into the front seat and I began making food, Chucky turned up the radio. I thought to myself,

"_What would Chucky do if he was back in human form and would he ditch me, just like he used to?"._ I sighed, taking some cookies from the oven and putting them on Chucky's plate, I tried smiling, but then I walked back to the kitchen, washing plates. The radio said

"The Olivia and Esme case is getting weirder, fingerprints found at a recent crime scene were identified to belong to notorious Serial Killer, Charles Lee Ray, who was gunned down in 1988, police have confirmed that Ray's corpse will be vacated from New Jersey cemetery later today".

Chucky and I gasped at the same time, I gasped "Chucky, The Heart Of Damballa!".

Esme, Ryan and Olivia all looked at me, Esme asked, freaked out "Robin?! Your a doll?".

I chuckled "No shit, Sherlock My new husband did this to me!", I pointed at Chucky.

Esme turned away from me. The rest of the journey was a bit boring, so I'll do a time skip.

**Chapter 5: Forest Creek Cemetery**

We'd arrived at the cemetery later that night, the grave digger had just finished digging up Charles' grave and I sat by him as he demanded that my sisters and brother climbed down into the grave and retrive the amulet for us.

He yelled at Esme "OPEN THE COFFIN!".

She yelled up at him "WE'RE TRYING YOU FUCKING MIDGET!", he fired a few shots. Ryan climbed out, I looked at him  
"Please could you get the trunk from the R.V?". He nodded and ran over to the R.V, and minutes later, came out carrying it, he carefully placed it down, I opened it and he said

"Now what?". I looked at him, tired.

"Could you just put those clothes on my corpse?". He proceeded to put the clothes on my corpse as Esme and Olivia climbed out of the pit with the Heart, Olivia passed it Chucky and he said

"Babe, could ya pass me the book?". I leaned into the box and pulled the book out and gave it to him.

He turned to page 300 and began chanting, and a split second after, his body looked fresh, he flicked to page 302 and began chanting and then the doll fell to the floor, thunder and lighting echoed in the sky above, as my beloved Charles stood up in human body.

He smiled at me as he walked to me, Ryan ran over to Esme and Olivia as he did the same two chants. After the second, I fell onto the floor, blacked out. When I awoke, I was in MY human body.

I smiled at him as he said

"We'd better put this shit into the trunk, we've got lives to lead". I smiled

"That we do, Chucky", he kissed my cheek as I put the book and our doll bodies into the trunk, I put the Heart Of Damballa around his neck and kissed his forehead.

He placed his hand on my forehead and I was instantly 26 again, doing the same to himself. So we could enjoy our lives.

_8 months later_

So it's been 8 months since the events of that night. Charles and I will be exploring the events of parenting, because we are gonna have a baby soon, he's so supportive, he even got a job. He's a college teacher, god, he's such an incredible lover. Sequel coming soon...


End file.
